


Playtime

by SKZD6STAN



Category: Chanlix - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZD6STAN/pseuds/SKZD6STAN
Summary: Felix isn't sure how they got here but he likes it ;)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 64





	Playtime

Felix isn't sure how they got here. They were just play wrestling on the floor after a silly disagreement. No harm meant, just fun between mates.

And by here he means pinned under the leader of Stray Kids, his best mate, his Aussie line buddy, Christopher Bang, Also know as Bang Chan, while the elder sucks what Felix is _sure_ is the biggest hickey anyone has ever, and will ever, see onto his collarbone. And he didn't want him to stop. If anything he wanted to beg him to move lower but that is a bit much and Felix doesn't want to ruin anything though he's pretty sure, giving the feeling of Chan's dick straining against his thighs through his basketball shorts, that if he did ask he wouldn't have to ask too hard.

"Fuck Chan!" He moaned finally, the feeling of him nipping at his neck making his resolve to be quiet to break.

"Do you like that Lix?" Chan mumbled against his skin and Felix nodded.

"Yes!"

"Want me to keep going?"

"Fuck yes!" He moaned loudly.

Chan chuckled and pulled Felix's shirt off then trailed his lips to his chest. He gently flicked his tongue over his left nipple while lightly rolling the right in between his fingers. Felix let out a quiet moan at the simple contact.

Suddenly Chan stood up, throwing Felix over his shoulder. "Not in the floor." He said when Felix questioned him. He carried him into his bedroom and laid him in the middle of his bed.

Chan went back to his ministrations of Felix's chest before trailing his lips south. He pulled Felix's shorts off and smirked up at him, taking him into his mouth suddenly.

"Goddamn it Chan!" Feliz shouted in surprise, his hand flying down to grab onto Chan's soft blonde hair.

Chan bobbed his head like a pro, taking Felix's cock down his throat, not having a gag reflex to get in the way. Suddenly he pulled away. "Lose control." He said a bit sternly. "I will be fine. Throat fuck me and pull my hair."

Felix shuddered at the words but nodded, tightening his grip on Chan's hair and roughly forcing him down until his nose was buried in Felix's pubic hair. Chan hummed and Felix moaned, the vibrations causing immense pleasure. Chan let Felix manipulate his throat, humming at random moments.

"C-Chan-!" Felix came down Chan's throat and Chan swallowed it all. He licked his lips as he smirked, staring at Felix.

"Fuck.." Felix said after he caught his breath.

Chan looked in his eyes and saw the lust and he nodded softly. He grabbed the lube and coated three fingers generously. He trailed his fingers down and gently rubbed one against his hole before he gently slid it in. Felix moaned loudly, surprising Chan.

"Chan!" He gripped his arms a little tighter. "More please!"

He added both of the other two fingers and Felix moaned louder. "Felix you're such a little slut. Should I even continue? I bet I could make you cum with my fingers."

"Fuck me!"

"I don't know." Chan said with an evil grin that Felix couldn't see. "I don't think you're ready for it." "Please!"

"No I don't think I will.. I really don't think you're ready."

"Please!" Felix moaned,

"Hmmm...if you insist!" Chan pulled out his fingers, coated his dick in lube and slid in slowly. "Fuck baby, you're so tight." After letting him adjust Chan pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in roughly, immediately finding his his prostate. Felix grabbed onto his biceps with a shout that was mixed with a moan.

"Ungh yes!"

"You look so pretty Lix. All laid out underneath me, your hair framing your face, freckles on display as you writhe under my powerful thrusts. Such a sight."

The bed began to shake and creak. Chan reached between them, stroking Felix. "Let's go for number two yeah?"

"I-I don't think I can!"

"Of course you can Lixie." He cooed. "Cum again for Channie Hyung."

With a shout Felix did indeed cum again, tightening around Chan and causing his own orgasm. Chan lowered himself on top of Felix until they caught their breath. He got off of him without a word, leaving Felix confused and feeling a little used until he came back with a cloth, wiping him down before he left again and Felix heard the bath running.

"Let's get you fully clean beautiful." Chan said with a loving smile, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. After lowering him gently into the large tub Chan got in behind him and began washing his body with care. After his body was clean Chan began washing his hair. He gently scrubbed at his scalp as Felix leaned against him with a sigh.

Before he stopped himself he murmured "I love you." Chan chuckled as he shot up in a panick as he realized. "Wait, no I m-mean!"

"Let me finish your hair Lix."

Felix gaped at him for a minute, face red before nodding softly and letting Chan finish his hair.

When Chan rinsed the soap out he laid his chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I love you too Felix. I love you too."


End file.
